The invention relates to a head for the dispensing of a product in a liquid form with a relatively viscous consistency, having a particularly compact shape, and also relates to a dispenser comprising this head. This dispenser may be used in various fields of application and may serve for the dispensing of cosmetic products (a lacquer, a deodorant, a hair mousse, a body lotion, a depilatory foam liquid foundation, or a sunscreen lotion) or dermopharmaceutical products (an insect repellant, analgesic or anti-inflammatory product), household products, paints etc. in the form of liquids, gels, sprays or foams.
As is known the dispenser of the invention comprises a reservoir containing the product, provided with a dispensing valve equipped with an actuating means, such as an actuating stem, and having a longitudinal axis of symmetry; and a dispensing head comprising a movable part, such as a push button provided with a connecting means for causing the movable part to communicate with the valve and to actuate the opening of the letter. This connecting means is capable of acting on the actuating means of the valve. The movable part comprises, moreover, a conduit traversing the connecting means and connecting one end of the actuating means to a dispensing opening provided in the movable part. The head comprises, moreover, a fixed part such as a retaining ring capable of being fixed on the reservoir and provided for holding the movable part in position. The movable and fixed parts are separated by a peripheral cutout and pivotally connected by a hinge zone.
In general, when a valve with an emergent stem is used the connecting means is constituted by a pin joined to the movable part, capable of cooperating with the valve stem.
A dispenser of this kind has been described by the Applicant in FR-A-2 592 004. The dispensing head of this dispenser is obtained in a single piece and comprises a push button provided with the dispensing opening, and connected to a fixing ring in a pivotable manner, by a film hinge.
The Applicant has found that the dispensing head, and consequently the dispenser according to FR-A-2 592 004, is of a relatively great height. Because of this, the storage and packing of this type of dispenser require a great deal of space.